Unspoken
by AA-Tenks
Summary: ONESHOT. Words that I left for another day. LxC


I'm discarding the idea of ToS2 in this story.. ALTERNATIVE STYLE INDEED. I don't even like Symphonia, and I hate Lloyd but Colette is RABU and I'm just bored as hell right now.

* * *

It was a simple gesture.

And yet...

It was all that mattered to me. Her existence.. right here, right now. It was all I needed in my life... I wanted to build a world.. where SHE could be happy in.

_"L-Lloyd.. I-I.." she stuttered at first, trying to maintain her delicate posture._

She was so cute like that, I really wanted to tell her that. I probably should, today. I never once told her how cute she was. And how important she was to me.  
I was such an idiot back then, I wonder if she'd forgive me for my foolishness?.. I should ask her. It's amazing how a few years could warp the person you are, the person you have been all your life.

_"What's wrong, Colette?" I asked._

I didn't know exactly what she called me out here for. Well, obviously, because I was departing soon. I had something I wanted to accomplish, no matter what. After all of that happened, I did not want the world to be succumbed with such hatred... such danger.  
Thinking back now, I guess that whole adventure defined my "coming of age," so to speak.

_"Um.. Lloyd.. I.." she stuttered once more, this time gazing up at me.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, again.  
"Haha.. I'm fine.." she mumbled, smiling gently._

The sun was bright that morning, and its vibrant rays made Colette shine like a goddess.  
I still remember my face burning at that moment. Someone like me.. am I really worthy of such a girl?

_"I really.." she started to say, tense and her gaze fixed at the floor again._

No way.. at least, that is what I thought at the time.

_"..love you.."_

I never once understood Colette's feelings for me, I was too buried within my own.

_"..so please.."_

She probably loved me more than I loved her... or maybe the strength of our feelings was mutual. I don't know.

_"..return safely, okay?" she asked, tears sliding down her face._

My face.. it probably was the reddest it had ever been in my life. I didn't know what to do, I was flustered, troubled really. Not with Colette's feelings, but with my own. I couldn't admit something like that, though I'm sure as hell that I felt the same way, probably even more than she had.  
I smiled softly.. and yet.. sadly, and embraced her.  
Her confession, it was such a bittersweet emotion for me.. I was so happy, and yet so sad. The sorrow in my heart deepened.. aware of the fact that I had to part with her. Part with my dear Colette.

When I return.. I will surely tell you how I feel about you, Colette.

_"Thank you, Colette.." I mumbled. I could not let her see my tears._

And so.. I departed. Leaving behind the most precious thing in my life behind. But I would surely return. Back to you. So that I could embrace you once more. And this time, I would protect you, forever.

Forever..

..and yet...

Now I have returned, my feelings fully expressed. But, people pity me, just as much as they pity my Colette.  
But they don't know.. yes, they don't know how much we love each other. How much I love her.  
It has been some years since I have returned, and I have grown, I have matured.

Colette, she looks at me. She knows that I have returned for her. And that I will never go anywhere again.

And so.. everyday, I would go to see her. And everyone would look at me. They would stare and shake their heads.

Smiling softly, I would do my usual talks with her.. telling her what happened today, how my job went, what I had dreamed about, how Genis was.. anything that crossed my mind and that I know would interest her. And then.. again, the tears would come. They'd overflow, onto the floor. And then I would fall on my knees and tell her how much I miss her.. how much I love her.. how much it hurts. I would beg her to come back.

Come back to me.

Please!

Colette.

And then.. then I would look.. gaze at the stone.. the stone before me that said:

_"Colette Brunel - A dear, sweet friend, and a pure-hearted girl. She will forever remain in our hearts. In the hearts of the people that love her."_


End file.
